1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector, and particularly to an HDMI (High Definition Multimedia Interface) connector.
2. The Related Art
In mobile communication field, an HDMI (High Definition Multimedia Interface) acted as a transmission interface is developed for multimedia audio video systems, such as DVD players, game box converters and TV boxes etc. The speed of transmitting signals of the HDMI can reach more than 5 Gbps. The HDMI connector not only can transmit audio signals and video signals which need not be compressed, but also can effectively transmit digital signals and analog signals at the same time without transforming one signal to another signal, so the HDMI connector is widely used in electronic products.
A conventional HDMI connector includes an insulating housing, an insulating body and a plurality of signal terminals. The insulating body defines two rows of terminal grooves. The signal terminals are disposed in the terminal grooves of the insulating body by means of assembling. The insulating body with the signal terminals is secured in the insulating housing. However, since all of the signal terminals are divided into two rows corresponding to the terminal grooves opened in the insulating body. In order to exactly assemble the two rows of the signal terminals in the corresponding terminal grooves of the insulating body, the assembling position between the insulating body and each row of signal terminals must be exactly controlled to ensure the signal terminals being exactly assembled in the terminal grooves in alignment with one another. Such manner would make the process of manufacturing the HDMI connector extremely complex and difficult. Furthermore, the finished HDMI connector has a lower qualified rate.